


Miraculous Ladybug: Rise of the Miraculouses

by Miraculous_Fanatic



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Fanatic/pseuds/Miraculous_Fanatic
Summary: It is happening. Hawk Moth is gaining control and is so close to getting the Ladybug and Cat miraculouses. With the help of their friends, Marinette must save Paris from Hawk Moth and his akuma's. But how can they do it without the guardian?





	1. The New Grade, New Teacher

"Marinette! Are you up yet? School is starting in 5 minutes!"

"Ahh!" Marinette jumped out of her bed and started panicking, "Oh, Tikki what am I going to do! I'll be late for my very first day of my very last year of school at Collège Françoise Dupont! Ahh!" Marinette dived towards her wardrobe and rushed on some clothes.

"Don't worry, Marinette. I'm sure you'll get there on time," Tikki said watching her holder run around the room. Then she floated into Marinette's small purse as Marinette rushed downstairs.

"Here you go, Mari..."

"Thanks, Mum!" Marinette grabbed the piece of toast her mother was handing to her and rushed out of the door. Sabine Cheng smiled as she watched her daughter ran towards the school.

 

_Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Marinette raced into the school just as the bell rang. Then she ran upstairs to her classroom and burst into the room.

"Sorry I'm late, Miss. Bustier." But Marinette was greeted with laughter from the class.

"I'm sorry Marinette, but this isn't your class anymore. You should be downstairs with Mr. Dubois," Miss. Bustier said, looking at her schedule.

"What?" Marinette asked confused. She was sure that this was her class room.

"This is the grade 9 classroom,"Miss. Bustier said, "You're grade 10 this year." The class laughed again and Marinette noticed that none of her friends where in this classroom.

"Oh, um, silly me," Marinette said nervously, scratching her head, "Thank-you!" Then she ran out the door and downstairs to find her class.

 

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng? Marinette Du..."

"I'm here, sir!" Marinette said bursting through the classroom door and falling over. The class chuckled but it was silenced quickly.

"Miss. Dupain-Cheng. Do you expect to enter my classroom like that 5 minutes after the bell has gone?"

"No, well, I was ... you see..." Marinette stuttered.

"That will be detention, Miss. Dupain-Cheng." Marinette looked up at her teacher, Mr. Dubois. He had a stern face with some stress lines and he was very tall. He had black hair and a clean shaven face.

"But sir, I..."

"Don't push your luck," Mr. Dubois frowned even more.

"Yes, Mr. Dubois," Marinette said and walked towards her seat next to Alya Césaire in the second row.

"Actually, Marinette, you will be sitting in the front row next to Chloé," Mr. Dubois said.

"WHAT!" Chloé and Marinette said in usion.

"Mr. Dubois. I CAN NOT sit with  _her_ ," Chloé said pointing at Marinette and looking at her like she was some sort of bug, "This spot is saved for Sabrina."

"Yeah. And this spot if saved for Marinette!" Alya said standing up.

"Miss. Césaire, if your wish to join your friend in detention, you will sit down," Mr. Dubois said looking at her with eagle eyes. Alya reluctantly sat down looking at Marinette with concern.

"Now, Miss. Bourgeois. As far as I am concerned, Sabrina is not here and saving seats will not be allowed in my class. Marinette, sit," Mr. Dubois said walking back to his desk to continue attendance.

"You can't do that! I'm calling Daddy!" Chloé said pulling out her phone.

"Detention, Miss Bourgeois! No phones out during class," Mr. Dubois stood up and took Chloé's phone, "Confiscated."

"WHAT!! You can't do that!!" Chloé screamed.

"I just did. Now sit down before I give you another detention." Chloé slowly sat down glaring at Mr. Dubois as he continued attendance.

"Mylène Haprèle?"

 

_Ding! Ding!_

"Class dismissed for break," Mr. Dubois said. The whole class stood up and left the classroom with their belongings.

"Girl, you are in so much trouble," Alya said to Marinette, "Where were you?"

"I woke up late and then I went to our old classroom and humiliated myself in front of the grade 9's and Miss. Bustier," Marinette opened her locker and placed her books inside.

"You need to get your problems together," Alya said shutting her locker.

"Hey, Marinette!" Marinette looked up to see Adrien walking towards her.

"Ahh! What do I do!" She whispered to Alya.

"Act natural."

"H-h-hi, Adrien!" Marinette grinned and waved at Adrien. Alya slapped her hand down.

"Sorry that you have detention. I guess that we can do it together," Adrien said scratching his neck.

"Huh?"

"Adrien got detention for talking in class," Alya said to Marinette.

"Yeah," Adrien chuckled, "I'm guessing that Mr. Dubois is going to be a strict teacher."

"Yeah," Marinette laughed.

"Come on, Marinette!" Alya said pulling her towards the door, "Bye, Adrien!" Adrien waved to Marinette and Alya as they exited the locker rooms.

"Girl, you gotta learn to talk around boys."


	2. Amiee Pierre

"Hey who's that?" Marinette asked Alya, pointing towards a girl with bright red hair and shiney green eyes that were covered by black round glasses.

"That's Amiee Pierre. Were you not paying attention in attendance?" Alya asked, "She's new."

"Let's go say hi," Marinette said walking over to the new girl, "Hi! I'm Marinette! You must be Amiee?"

"Um, yeah, uh, hi," Amiee waved slightly, "Your-your that late girl."

"Oh, yeah, hee, hee!" Marinette scratched her head nervously.

"Yep, Marinette the late girl," Alya sighed.

"What school did you use to go to?" Marinette asked, changing the subject.

"I was homeschooled. I've never been to a real school before," Amiee said, rubbing her elbow.

"Don't worry," Marinette said placing a reassuring hand on Amiee's shoulder, "School is fun. You'll make lots of friends." Marinette smiled at Amiee and she smiled back.

"Hey, Amiee!" Nathaniel said walking past. Amiee blushed and looked down.

"Hey, Nathaniel," She said looking up and then back down again.

"Someone's got a crush on Nathaniel," Ayla whispered to Marinette. Marinette grinned.

"How do you know Nathaniel?" Marinette asked Amiee.

"I sit next to him. In the back row," Amiee blushed.

_Ding! Ding!_

"Break's over. Come on, Marinette. You don't want to be late again!" Alya said pulling Marinette to the classroom, "Bye, Amiee!"

"Bye!"

 

 

"Do you want to come over to my house?" Marinette asked Alya as they walked out of the school grounds.

"Sure. We can watch that new show, 'Miraculous Ladybug'," Alya said.

"Yeah, ha, sure!" Marinette said looking down at Tikki who was hidden in her purse.

"Come on then," Alya started running, "Last one there is an akuma!"

"Hey. No fair! You got a head start!" Marinette shouted as she ran after Alya. They burst through the door of 'Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie' and ran upstairs, "Hey, Dad! Hey, Mum!" Marinette said stopping to give her parents a small kiss on their cheeks. Then she chased Alya up to her bedroom so they could watch 'Miraculous Ladybug'.

"What is this show even about?" Marinette asked Alya who was setting up her laptop.

"It's about this girl called Abrielle Bouchard who is secretly Ladybug, a boy called Roel Larue who is secretly Chat Noir and another girl called Suzane Michaux who is secretly Rena Rouge. It's completely incorrect but really funny to watch," Alya giggled.

"And how do you know it's completely incorrect?" Marinette playfully accused her friend.

"Um, because, I know everything about Ladybug and Chat Noir and Rena Rouge," Alya smiled, slightly nervous. After all, she was Rena Rouge's alter ego. Marinette giggled. Only she knew Alya was Rena Rouge's alter ego and she giggled while watching Alya try to cover up her mistake, "Let's watch it," Alya said, quickly changing the subject and pressing the play button.

"I'm Abrielle, a normal school girl. But secretly, I'm Ladybug!"

"What is this!" Marinette yelled, "Ladybug is not like that!"

"And how do you know?" Alya questioned her.

"Well, I, uh, I'm friends with Ladybug, ha ha, remember?" Marinette said trying to cover up her mistake.

"Come on, crazy. Let's watching it," Alya said, throwing a pillow at Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the trouble with all the tags. As I said, I'm new to Archive and I have a lot to learn. :)  
> And yes, the chapters will be getting longer.


	3. The Resurrector

"Come on Maisy! Lets play! Catch!" Amiee threw the red rubber ball across the park and her small pup ran after it. But as Amiee bent over to tie up her shoe lace, the ball rolled onto the road.

_Honk! Honk!_

Amiee looked up in horror as Maisy followed the ball onto the road, right in font of the oncoming car.

"NO!" Amiee ran towards the road, only to see her pup lying on the road not breathing.

"No!" Amiee fell onto her knees and picked up her dying Maisy. The car door opened and a man rushed out towards Amiee and her pup.

"I'm so sorry," the man knelt beside Amiee, "Are you ok?"

"No! You-you ran over him! You killed him!" Amiee screamed at the man, "This is all your fault." Then she stood up with Maisy and ran down the street, crying all of the way. She turned into an alleyway and ran to the end, collapsing on the ground and crying into Maisy's fur.

 

"Ah, poor child. Lost in tears from the death of her pup. The perfect candidate for my next akuma," Hawk Moth held his hand out and I white butterfly handed on it. He held his other hand over the butterfly and his dark energy surrounded it, creating an akuma.

"Fly away my little akuma," Hawk Moth said as he let the akuma fly out the window, "And evilize her!"

 

 

Amiee sat at the end of the alleyway, still crying into Maisy's fur. She didn't notice the black butterfly flying towards her. The akuma hite her glasses, setting up a telepathic link to Hawk Moth.

"Resurrector. I am Hawk Moth. I am giving you the power to bring back the dead. But in return, you need to bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculouses," Hawk Moth said through the telepathic link.

"Yes, Hawk Moth," Amiee said and placed Maisy on the ground. Then Hawk Moth's dark energy spread from her glasses and surrounded Amiee, turning her into Resurrector.

Resurrector stood above Maisy in her loose white jumpsuit which was coloured with a big red cross across her front. The legs and arms were coloured with stripes for red white and black. Her face was pure white apart from her lips which were blood red and her eyes that were lined with think liner. Her hair flowed around her body in colours of red white and black.

"Time to bring you back, my Maisy," She softly whispered to the limp pup, "Maisy! Come back!" Resurrector looked directly at Maisy and a red light shone from her glasses onto Maisy. The light faded and Maisy slowly got up from the ground.

"Maisy!" Resurrector scooped her pup up from the ground and cuddled her, "Let's go home and you can have something to eat." Resurrector held Maisy tightly in her arms and flew upwards towards her home.

"No! Resurrector you need to get Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculouses! We made a deal!" Hawk Moth banged his cane onto to floor, "You will get those miraculouses!"

"Yes. Yes! I will Hawk Moth," Resurrector flew as fast as she could to her house and quickly dropped off Maisy, "I promise I will feed you when I'm done." Then she flew away to find the people she needed to start her plan.

 

 

"Time to be Chat Noir!" Roel Larue parted his shirt to show his Chat Noir costume underneath his normal clothes.

"No!" Marinette screamed into a pillow.

"This is really cringy!" Alya said also simultaneously, pulling her hair.

"Why did you make me watch this!" Marinette said throwing the pillow in Alya's face.

"Just because," Alya said throwing it back.

"This means war," Marinette said throwing the pillow back again and then picking up another pillow starting a pillow fight. The girls giggled as they hit each other with the pillows until they were interrupted by screaming. Alya and Marinette looked at each other and then ran upstairs onto Marinette's balcony. Flying around the streets of Paris was a person in a white jumpsuit with black and red stripes and crosses. She would keep stopping to pick up something from trash cans.

"I, I need to go." Alya ran down the stairs and out of Marinette's room. Marinette watched as Alya ran across the road before she ran inside her room.

"What's happening, Marinette?" Tikki asked as she floated out from Marinette's purse which was lying on the table.

"There's another villain but I don't know what she's doing," Marinette said.

"Then we better find out!"

"Tikki! Spots on!"

Ladybug flung her yoyo in the direction on Master Fu's home and swung across the buildings. Rena Rouge will need to help them on this one.

 

 

Resurrector looked up to see a red and black blur swinging away.

"Ladybug." Resurrector followed the spotted hero, keeping out of sight.

 

  
"Adrien! Did you get me cheese? Please say you got me cheese!" Plaag floated right up to Adrien's face as soon as he walked into the door of his bedroom.

"Yes, I did. Calm down," Adrien put his hand into the plastic bag he was holding and pulled out two packets of camembert. Plagg's eyes widened.

"Yes!" Plagg lifted the cheese out of Adrien's hand, with much struggling, and placed it on the table.

"Hey what's that?" Adrien rushed to the window after a white figure flew by, "Plagg. I think we've found our next villain."

"Wait till I finish this. THEN we can save Paris," Plagg said opening the camembert.

"There's no time. Plagg! Claws out!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Plagg was pulled away by the miraculous force as he tried to reach for his cheese.

 

  
"Spots off," Marinette walked into Master Fu's small home as Resurrector watched everything.

"What is this?" Hawk Moth murmured watching the scene with Resurrector.

"Hello, Ladybug. You are here for Trixx I believe?" Master Fu said holding out a small black box.

"Yes. Thank-you," Marinette said taking the box and running out the door, "Tikki! Spots on!" Ladybug swung away from the house, back towards where she saw Resurrector.

"Ah. So this must be the great guardian. The one I have been looking for," Hawk Moth grinned evilly, "Well done Resurrector. You have done well but our deal is not complete. Bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous. I will deal with the guardian."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait after such a short chapter. Thank-you to everyone who has clicked on this story and read it. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic on Archive of Our Own. Chapters will get longer and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
